The real tex
by zimnog
Summary: Beware, it has lemons. Very juicy lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Director pov.

I had snuck away, I had to go find the cryopod that tex, the Real tex, was in. I had hid it somewhere on chorus, I just had to find her, my emotions were getting too out of hand and she is the only one that can keep them down. I walked through the ruins staying out of site and sneaking by the reds and blues. Once I was out of the ruins I used the data pad I found to contact a nearby military base. The base sent a pelican to pick me up and take me to chorus, once I got there I went to the new republic and asked if there were any old outposts, they told me about one outpost that used to be called beta lion, but was now called ghost lion because no one was there anymore. I borrowed a warthog so that I could carry tex's armor all the way there. Once I got there I got out and went around looking for the right place, I turned a corner and saw an old military base. That's it I thought, that's were she is. I walked in and went to the cryopods, one was active. I walked up to the pod and opened it, tex fell out into my arms "allison" I said, she opened her eyes and looked at me. She stood up and saluted, but collapsed again, I picked her up and carried her to the warthog outside. Once in I got in and drove back to the new republics base. Once there I took her to the medical bay where they kept her for the next few days, but she would never see me again because after I took her to the medical bay I walked away from the base with pistol in hand, and shot myself.

Tex pov.

When I woke up my whole body hurt, the doctor looked at me and came over, "it's okay allison your safe" He said. I tried to get up but he stopped me, "your not ready to walk yet".

"I'm a freelancer, don't tell me what I can and can't do" I spat at him. I got up and walked outside, there was a warthog there with a crate in it, I walked over to it and it said "allison" on it. I opened the crate and inside was black armor, I grabbed the armor and put it on, right there in the middle of the place. I started walking away from the base, after a while I found a cave to rest in, it went on for a while but I didn't want to explore right now so I just laid down and slept. When I woke up I wanted to explore the cave, I walked farther in and heard something snap under my foot, then I heard beeping behind me, I knew that sound, mines. I dived forward and the cave exploded behind me causing the cave to collapse behind me, now my only chance of survival was at the end of this cave, so I started walking. When I reached the end of the cave I heard shouting.

"Tucker I will kick your ass if you don't start doing pushups" could that be washington, I started running towards the shouting, once I saw them I hid behind a rock and watched tucker do pushups. I snuck up behind tucker, right before I said anything something hit the side of my helmet and I blacked out.

I woke up to a pain on the side of my head, I tried to move but couldn't, I looked at my arms and at the floor. I was hanging from chains ten feet in the air, without my armor on. I luckily had clothes on. "I only did this because of what happened last time", wash stepped out of the shadows and started walking towards me, "why are you here tex" I told him how I got here and asked.

"why are you here" He told me how the reds and blues crashed on this planet and had no way of contact except there helmet radios. "Will you let me down now".

"I don't know I kinda like you up there, where you can't hurt us".

"I'm not gonna hurt you".

"fine!". He walked over to a lever and pulled it, I lowered to the ground. Tucker came in and walked up behind me so I couldn't see him. I felt something grind against my ass and I got ready to kick whoever was behind me, Washington walked up and grabbed my leg, "you hurt any of the blues and your going back up there, naked." He said. I thought of who would grind against me, Tucker. Tuckers arm wrapped around my waist and the grinding continued. I could feel his dick erecting from his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

Tex pov.

Tucker leaned forward and said in my ear, " hey sweet cheeks, how have you been". The grinding stopped and his arm retreated, I heard something soft hit the floor, then I felt tucker grab my shorts and pull them down to reveal the bottom half of my body, " wow tex, you have been holding out on us". I felt something soft touch my ass.

"I swear tucker, if you put your dick in my ass I will punch you".

"actually if you hurt us in any way you go back up there, and also, we can do whatever we want to you until you prove you will never hurt us." I felt Tuckers dick slide into my ass and I gasped, he started ramming me at a slow pace, but started to speed up really fast, " wow ,this feels so good tex". I started moaning uncontrollably and tried to stop it but couldn't. After a while I felt tucker's cum flow into my ass and he pulled out. He pulled my shorts up and his pants up. Then tucker took the chains off me, I collapsed to the ground since I just got analed by tucker. I watched tucker as he slowly walked away and out of the room. I looked around at the emptiness of the room, wash had left when it started to happen, so I was alone in the room. I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to the sound of footsteps behind me, I turned my head to see who it was, what I saw was an extremely hot guy walking towards me. "Who are you".

"I'm caboose, hi tex". He held out his hand to me and I took it, caboose pulled me up with ease. I looked at his body, he was really muscular, and his face looked so adorable with his blue eyes. Caboose started to walk out and I followed him. When we walked out we walked into another room, tucker was laying on the couch with his eyes closed. I walked up to tucker and slammed my fist into his crotch. Tuckers hands covered his crotch and he said ow in a really high pitched voice, he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Why" He was able to squeak out.

"Because you raped me" I said.

"He did that, then he really deserved that" caboose said. I grabbed an ice pack from the fridge in the corner and tossed it to tucker.

"you'll need that" I walked out and caboose followed me.

" You are staying with me, let me show you were I stay" caboose said. He walked in a door and I followed him in, there was two beds and a desk next to each of the beds, on one bed was my armor, on the other bed lay cabooses armor and a large white and orange gun, "oh, that's my rail gun, I found it in a cave." I picked up my armor and put it on the desk, then I laid down.

"Hey caboose, will you come help me take my clothes off" He walked over to me and pulled down my shorts then threw them on the desk, he grabbed my shirt and pulled it off me and threw it to the desk too. He took his shirt off and threw it to the desk. He layed down with me and put the covers over us, he put his arm over me and we fell asleep.

Cabooses pov.

I woke up to tex gone, I got up, put my shirt and armor on, put my rail gun on my back and went to find tex. I wandered around for awhile not being able to find her, so I went to look in the holding chamber. When I went in I saw tex hanging from the chains on the ceiling, naked. This made me really angry, I looked around and saw washingtub and tucker watching and laughing as she tried to get free " Get me down!", they continued laughing at her struggle.

I pulled my gun off my back and yelled " GET HER DOWN NOW!" They looked at me as I slowly powered my gun up, the guys freaked out and tucker went and pulled the lever to let her down. Once she was down I walked up to her and ripped the chains off her. "NEVER DO THIS AGAIN" they nodded there heads. I walked to my room with her in my arms, half conscience at what was going on. I got to my room and grabbed her clothes, I layed her down on my bed and put her clothes on as she came to full conscience, she stood up fully clothed and hugged me. Still being partly angry I said "why don't we go say hi to the reds, I will beat them up if they hurt you."

"Ok".


	3. Chapter 3

Tex pov.

We walked out of cabooses room and went outside. I looked around at the beautiful scenery as he held my hand. When we got to the red base sarge walked up and greeted us, "hello caboose, and who is this mighty fine lady your with." "I'm tex" " Say what now.". Sarge stepped back and aimed his shotgun at me, caboose stepped in front of me starting to get angry at sarge. "Leave her be, she is doing no harm, she has no armor, and no weapon, SARGE". Sarge walked back to there base while grif and simmons walked up, grif covering his crotch, "where was tex again" "here dumbass" I said. He looked at me and slowly moved his arms to his sides. I walked up to him with caboose watching me. When I got in front of Grif I smiled at him and he punched me in the stomach, I doubled over and grif grabbed me. Simmons threw a grenade at caboose, they ran back to there base with me, and sarge was ushering them on, "good job boys, you actually did something useful" He said. They ran in and closed the titanium door behind us. I could hear caboose firing his rail gun at the door trying to get in but having no luck. Grif carried me to a small dark room and knocked me out.

Caboose pov.

I watched tex walk up to grif and smile, then I saw grif punch her in the stomach and she doubled over, simmons threw a grenade at me to prevent me from helping her. They grabbed tex and ran to there base with me in pursuit. They ran in and shut the door, I quickly pulled my rail gun out and started shooting the door. After awhile of continuous fire and no effect I slung it back onto my back and charged at the door, I hit the door at full speed, causing a large dent in it.

Tex pov.

I gained conceince and looked around, it was too dark to see, I felt rope around me. I was lying on the floor tied up. I heard footsteps, "who's there" I said. The lights turned on and I saw grif looking at me, "so she's finally awake, you must be punished for what you have done". I looked around the room and saw a pile of clothes, my clothes, oh fuck I'm naked. Grif took off his armor and clothes and walked over to me, I knew what was going to happen. Grif got down on his knees and aimed his dick at my face, I could tell that it was at least 10' long. He pressed his cock against my mouth but I kept my lips shut, he grabbed a pistol and aimed it at my forehead. I opened my mouth and he slid his dick in it, he moved back and forth really fast and I could feel the smooth texture of his dick in my mouth, then he shoved all 10' down my throat and held it there for a minute, I continued to try and suck on it. I almost choked and he finally pulled out and continued shoving it into my throat every once in awhile. Finally he pulled out and cummed all over my face. He got up and put his clothes and armor back on. I heard a loud clang outside and a few punches. Grif watched the door, picked me up, and held a pistol to my head. Caboose opened the door and stared at grif, "let her go" grif held me still not moving, caboose moved forward and grif pressed the pistol into my head, "make another move and I will shoot her" caboose kneeled down and lowered his head. Grif kicked him in the head and knocked him out. "No!" I cried, grif ducktaped my mouth shut and carried me out of the room. I saw sarge and simmons lying on the ground and the door REALLY bent up laying next to them. Grif took me to a cave near the blue base and shoved me in. I tripped and fell on the ground, hitting my head on a rock and blacking out. I woke to getting analed by sarge, grif was watching from the side, and simmons wasn't here, grif noticed I was awake, "sleeping beauty finally wakes up, good cause we want you to feel the pain of getting analed". Sarges dick was really big and really hurt my ass, it stung like a bitch. Someone with yellow armor and black highlights snuck in the cave and watched as sarge analed the shit out of me. Finally they stood up, kicked sarge away, punched grif in the crotch and kneed him in the face. They walked over to me, picked me up and slung me over there shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Tex pov

The person carried me outside to were another armored person was and set me down, the other one was dark orange with black highlights. The yellow one took there helmet off and it was a blonde girl with brown eyes, "Who are you" she said, she ripped the ducktape off my mouth." I'm tex, my boyfreind is the one in regulation blue" I said motioning to caboose, who was walking up to me. Caboose crouched down and cut off the ropes with his knife, then he picked me up and carried me to blue base, " let's never go there again" He said as he walked into his room with me in his arms. He clothed me and kneeled in front of me, "what do you want to do" He asked." You should take my virginity away caboose" " your body has taken to much already, let's wait for tommorow." "Okay". Caboose put the covers over me and watched me from his bed, still fully next morning I found caboose still fully armored laying in bed, I grabbed my armor and put it on. I walked to the window and saw the reds waiting by the front door to ambush me. I walked over to the door and rolled a grenade under it, I ran behind a corner and saw the smoke coming from under the door. I walked outside and sarge shot me in the back, "you bitch" I yelled at him. Grif ran up behind me, grabbed my arm, and threw me into a wall. I paused and he stuck a grenade to my helmet, I took it off and threw it. I turned around and simmons punched me as hard as he could. I started to black out, as I blacked out I heard them talk, " wow, I can't believe that worked" I heard simmons say before I blacked out completely. I woke up and heard people talking, " we got her jax, now what". Jax, who's jax, " carter, go grab her and put her in the base" I heard jax say. "Yes sir" I recognized the person in yellow armor and tried to move, I couldn't. I looked at myself and I was wrapped in chains. "Oh hi, I heard your the one called tex" carter walked up to me and got in the warthog, she drove it towards the cliff wall and a rectangle slid out of the way. I looked around at all the technology, cloaking devices, lasers, there was some alien artifacts too. She drove into another room, this room was dark and damp, "this is were you will be kept, this air is filled with a serum that will put you to sleep, my helmet will filter it so I don't breath it.", she said. I started to feel tired, no, I had to fight it. I kept my eyes open for as long as I could but it was just too strong. I slowly drifted to sleep.

Grif pov

I woke up in a dark room on the floor, how did I get here. All I remember is walking out of red base and a sharp pain in the back of my head. Caboose walked out of the shadows and stood in front of me. He grabbed me and threw me onto a table nearby, he ran over and and chained my limbs to the table. He took out a knife and pressed it to my neck, " where is tex" was all he said. I shook my head and he dug the knife deeper starting to cut through my armor. I shook my head again, he started pressing even deeper but then I heard someone say, "stop, we need him alive to be able to tell us where she is.". I recognized that voice, Carolina was here. Caboose sheathed the knife and walked away. Carolina stepped out and walked over to me, she got on the table and kneeled over me, a leg on each side of me. "Now, will you tell me where tex is", I held still not doing anything. She reached over and took off my helmet, throwing it to the side, she leaned forward and whispered in my ear, " nice boys get rewards". She started stroking my chest through my armor, I was slowly getting a boner and it was pushing my armor up. She took off my chest plate and started stroking my bare skin and my crotch. "Someone's getting excited", my face felt warm and I tried to ignore the stroking. She stopped stroking my crotch and started grinding her ass against it. Her armored hand was cold against my skin, " are you going to tell us yet" she said as she continued grinding and stroking. I shook my head, she stopped. She reached up and took off her chest plate and gloves, revealing her boobs and bare chest. She then reached down and took off my pants, my 10 inch cock sprang up and hit her hand. She started to slowly pump it with one hand while she rubbed her tits with the other hand. She started moaning, it was really hard not to tell her with the pleasure she was giving me. I let out a small moan, carolina stopped and looked at me, " are you going to tell us, or should I have caboose come cut your balls off", she said, playing with my cock. I finally gave in, I couldn't get my balls cut off, they were just too valuable, "Okay okay, just don't cut my balls off, tex is being held prisoner by an organization that is hunting down the freelancers and imprisoning them." "But where is she." "I don't know, they just told us to retrieve her and then hand her over to them". Carolina got up and took her lower armor off, she slowly slid down onto my cock causing her to moan. With my dick still in her ass she reached forward and untied the chains holding me down, " do with me what you want, you have half an hour.". I sat up and grabbed her sides, I made her ride me, it felt so good. She started kissing me which made me slow down a little, I started kissing back and fuck did this feel good. I felt something sharp against my back and stopped what I was doing, carolina stopped too. "Well well well, so this is were you were carolina", I looked behind me and saw tucker holding his sword to my back. (Five minutes later) Me and Carolina was tied together facing eachother, naked. My dick was still hard and buried all the way into her pussy, tucker was watching us, his sword the only light in the room. Before I release you, grif has to promise that he will help me fuck you.". Carolina looked at me and nodded, so I nodded too. Tucker squat down and untied the ropes, carolina slowly pushed off me, wincing, " your dick really hurt my pussy grif.". Tucker took off his armor and pulled carolina up, I got up and sat on the table, tucker pushed carolina towards me and I caught her. He put his sword down and walked towards us, carolina slid my dick into her ass and tucker slid his into her pussy. She moaned extremely loud as we both thrusted at high speeds. "By the way, my dick is a foot long." Tucker shoved his entire length Into her pussy, carolina moaned louder as me and tucker came into her. We both pulled out and carolina collapsed to the ground. I grabbed a chair and sat down, carolina got up and started blowing me. Tucker slammed his dick into her ass and she started moaning, giving me more pleasure. She reached up and started to roll my balls in her hand, I started to moan too. She deepthroated me as I cummed into her mouth, she pushed off me and tucker cummed into her ass, he pulled out too. Carolina layed there, too tired to move. I left her be and put my armor back on, I walked out of the room and back to red base.

Carolina pov

I was exausted from everything that just happened, tucker sat there, watching me. He walked over and turned me over to look at me clearly. He got up, put his armor on and walked out the door. My eyes slowly closed with exaustion, and I fell asleep.

Tex pov

I woke up in a dark room, I got up and tried to look around. I heard growling behind me, I turned around and something knocked me to the ground and pinned me. The lights turned on and I was looking into the face of the meta. He let go of my arms and pulled a knife out. Two guards came out and held my arms down. He put the end of the knife against my stomach and started putting pressure on it. It tore through my armor and caused me to start bleeding, meta sliced all the way up my chest, tearing my armor apart and causing a line of blood and pain to appear. He put the knife away and pulled my armor apart, he then pulled my skin open were he cut me causing excruciating pain and revealing my bones and organs. He reached his hand in and broke most of my ribs, he then pulled the knife out and put a small cut on my lung, at this point I was crying. He stood up and walked away, his knife leaving a trail of blood.

Carolina pov

I looked over the rock I was crouched behind, there was a few people walking towards the cliff face. I zoomed in with my sniper rifle, they were only armed with pistols. I slung my rifle onto my back and quietly ran up behind them. The cliff face opened as some kind of door and they walked in, I silently followed them in. I put my arm around the first ones neck and snapped it, I pulled out my pistol and shot the second one in the head. I kicked the third one and stuck a plasma grenade on his chest, he landed next to the last one and blew up. I looked around at the room, there was much equipment here and a couple alien artifacts here and there. There was a door at the far side of the room, I walked to it and heard crying on the other side.

Tex pov

My chest was bleeding and in intense pain, the men holding me down let go and left. I heard a door open and I looked, the meta was looking right at carolina. Carolina pulled out a pistol and shot the meta in the face, she ran over to me and looked at my open chest, "what have they done to you" she said. She picked me up in her arms and carried me outside, the meta recovered and chased us outside, caboose was waiting at the door and tripped meta. We ran all the way to blue base an put me on a table. Doc came in with equipment and starting working on the bleeding, then I went unconscious.

Washington pov several days later

I was waiting outside the door to where tex was, it's been several days since we got her back but she still hasn't woken yet. Carolina came out, " you can go in now" she said, then walked away. I went in, doc was covered in blood taking a nap in the corner, tex was laying on the bed still unconscious, and caboose was still by her side. Caboose hasn't gone to sleep ever since tex was back, he's always been by her side. Tex had a lot of gauze wrapped around her chest, tubes pumping blood were connected to her. I feel so bad about what I did when she had got here, it was so cruel.

Tex pov a few days later

I woke up on a bed, gauze wrapped around my chest and tubes connected to me. I started to get up but doc pushed me down, "you need rest". There were several red stains on his armor and he was a little shaky, "how long was I out". "Six days" He said, caboose stood up from his chair and looked at me, I hadn't noticed him there. Doc and caboose looked at the door as carolina came in, they immediately left the room. Carolina sat down next to me and started talking to me, " Tucker got me pregnant" "what happened" "me and caboose were interragating grif for your location and I promised him a reward, but afterwards tucker came in and joined, therefore getting me pregnant" "oh, you can already see what happened to me", carolina nodded and left the room. Caboose and doc came in and removed the tubes, caboose picked me up and carried me to our room. He laid me down on the bed and put his armor on me except the helmet, "the healing unit in my armor will help you, now rest.". My eyes closed and I fell asleep.

Sometime someone called haukins will appear, he is based off my friend and will send you hate mail if you insult him or anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Haukins pov

I wandered around the canyon looking for people, I found a building integrated into the mountain.

"Hey, anybody there" I yelled into it. A person came out that was wearing turquoise armor and walked up to me. I pulled out out my pistol and said "don't come any closer or I'll shoot". She stops and holds her hands up. I holster my pistol. She jumps at me and tackles me to the ground. I knee her in the crotch and she recoils. She stands up and punches me, I fall to the ground. I take off my crotch plate and she stops mid punch. I wrap my thighs around her fist, I put my hand on her breastplate and rip it off. She does nothing. I notice a glow on her armor, I see someone in the shadows. I point my finger at the person, she still does not move. I take her helmet off. She gasps and her head lowers. "I've placed her in armor lock" the person says. " how are you doing" " I'm in fucking armor lock" "would you like some help" "fuck yes". I get up and run towards the guy, I see a pistol come up with a red armored hand. I take out my hammer and hit the ground, the man comes flying out of the shadows and it's a red armored man. I take out my pistol and put it up to his head and he doesn't move. I notice he's holding a tablet, I reach down and pick it up. There's a layout of carolinas armor on it. I tap it and nothing happens, I smash it against the ground and carolina falls to the ground and doesn't move. I shoot the red guy and take his helmet off. I hit Sarges head with my hammer and it explodes in blood. Carolina grabs my hands and ties them together behind my back. She pushes me and I trip over Sarges body. She ties my feet together. "Can I eat Sarges flesh!", she takes his armor off and lays me next to him. Carolina takes my helmet off, I take a large bite out of Sarges shoulder and eat it, blood spurts out and covers my face and Carolinas legs. Tex walks out of the shadows and leans over me, "Who are you" "nobody" "Who are you!" "Nobody that you need to know". "Only if you want to" she grabs my neck and makes me look at her face. I smile at her and she bitch slaps me, I lick where she slapped me, " that's some great sweat", she grabs my balls and starts to squeeze them. I grow them so she can't hold them. "How can you do that" "I've been exposed to radiation" " radiation from the ships engine?" "$ure" she grabs my dick. I look at her with lusty eyes. She starts pumping my dick. I grow a clone of my dick next to it, tex starts pumping the second one. My first cock cums on tex's faceplate, and my second cums on carolinas face and chest. Tex continues to handjob me. Carolina starts taking off the rest of my armor. Once she's done she starts massaging my balls. Washington comes in and puts a gun to my head. Tex removes her crotch plate and slides her vagina down my erection. I notice the ropes around my hands loosen and fall off, no one else notices. The ropes around my feet fall off too. "Get off him" wash says, the girls get off me and move away. Wash grabs me and drags me through a hallway, he takes me into a room and attachs my arms to metal chains hanging from the ceiling. "Now we're getting real kinky" "oh shut up!". I Laugh, he punches me in the crotch. I laugh again, "tex come in!". She walks in, takes her helmet off, and starts kissing me. I wrap my legs around her and pull her closer, she pokes her tongue at my lips wanting in. I open my mouth and her tongue explores my mouth. She reaches down and removes her crotch plate. She reaches down and guides my dick into her pussy. I start thrusting, she moans into my mouth. I start thrusting faster, she moans louder. She cums and go's all over my bottom half, I cum into her pussy and she bites her lip. Wash comes over and releases me from the chains. I pull my dick out, I tackle her and start makingout with her, she pulls my head closer to her. I poke at her anus with my dick, she reaches down and removes the armor. I start thrusting her anus and she starts moaning again, I shove my entire length in her and she gasps, "it hurts, it hurts, stop it.".


End file.
